


A Quick Run [Story + Podfic]

by blackglass, elrohir podfic (elrohir), idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, twtd



Category: Cadet Kelly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Kelly visits Jennifer in Charlottesville. Jennifer just might have grown up a bit. A follow-up to Just A Little More Lost Than Found. Text written by twtd. Read by blackglass, idella, and LittleRedRobinHood, and edited by elrohir, with cover art by quoththegayven.
Relationships: Jennifer/Kelly (Cadet Kelly)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	A Quick Run [Story + Podfic]

  
  
Cover art by: [quoththegayven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven)  


Length: 2:20  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Quick%20Run.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Bent over at the waist and breathing hard, Kelly accepted the bottle of water and took a sip. She looked at Jennifer skeptically. "I don't remember you being so nice." 

"I thought you'd appreciate it," Jennifer snapped.

"Whoa." Kelly held her hands up in surrender and started to back up a step only to stumble over her own feet. Jennifer reached out and caught Kelly before she could fall to the hard pavement. 

"Careful." Jennifer grabbed Kelly's elbow with a slightly sweaty hand. They stood close together, both breathing hard from their just completed run. They were standing outside the door to Jennifer's apartment in Charlottesville at the top of a hill Kelly thought was much too steep for running up, but run it they had. 

Now her legs were shaking, though she wasn't sure if it was the run or her proximity to Jennifer. Jennifer, who had been much more of a hardass the last time they had run anywhere together. Of course, they'd been in high school and Jennifer had mellowed quite a bit since then. At least, she'd mellowed where Kelly was concerned. Kelly had a feeling Jennifer was just as much of a taskmaster to her students now as she had been to Kelly when she first stated at George Washington Military Academy. If that was true, Kelly felt for them. 

Kelly took a small step back and took a sip of the water. "I'm pretty sure the water here tastes better than it does in New York." 

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "That's just because you're tired and thirsty." 

Kelly shook her head fondly. "You're never going to be a romantic, are you?"

"I think you fill the role of romantic in this relationship better than I ever could," Jennifer said. 

Kelly laughed and popped up on her toes to press a quick kiss to Jennifer's lips. "Let's go inside and get cleaned up."

Jennifer sighed but immediately gave in. "Fine." She unlocked the door to her apartment and led Kelly inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Audio Garden" challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020!


End file.
